This invention relates to a locking security device for safeguarding delivered packages from theft, as well as a means of basic protection against foul weather conditions. Ever since package deliveries to residences and businesses have been made by carriers, the recipient has had to endure the inconvenience of non-delivery due to the recipient's absence. Virtually everyone has at some point experienced a notice of delivery failure with the need for a redelivery. Many of us have further experienced the inconvenient or costly delay of receiving a package because of the parcel carrier's signature requirement. Depending on the circumstances of the recipient, there may be no practical alternative for receiving a parcel without redelivery by the carrier or the carrier's requirement to pick it up at the central distribution point.
The purpose of the subject device is to provide a physical means of securing a package or parcel delivery at one's own doorstep. For example, where packages must be left in an open or exposed residential porch or vestibule area, the device facilitates a locking mechanism to help prevent removal or opening and pilferage of a package's contents. While there is no totally theft-proof device, the device of the invention serves as a potential deterrent to pilfered and tampered package deliveries.